Saving Hope
by maxweston
Summary: Gabriel/Riley, Gabriel/OC, OC/OC, a short story about Gabriel and a little about Lillian's past.


"Hold on Mags."

Gabriel's voice soothes her and she sighed a little before a rush of pain coursed through her body. She winced and tried her very best to open her eyes. All she could feel at this point was her throbbing head and a painful cramp at her lower abdomen. However, she smiled neverless the pain. Maggie knew this was the end of her life. She was dying, her body breaking down, her organs shutting down. After all, what would she have to live for anyways?

"You're not going to die. I won't let you. Not this time."

The weak smile dropped from Maggie's face. Gabriel was talking about his now ex-wife. She'd disappeared for 6 years and came back as a terrorist, as a suicide bomber. Helpless, Gabriel stood by trying to help. But with no avail, his partner tackled his out the hospital room just in time. Maggie suddenly felt sleepy. She prepared herself for the floating that always happened in books and movies. Death seemed very welcoming at the moment.

"We're almost there."

Once an agent, always an agent. Maggie almost smiled as he said that. Her accident took place almost an hour away from the nearest hospital or even a 24 hour clinic. There was no way for any doctor to save her life. Not this time. All she could even think of was how she would see Elijah again. Her love.

She smiled dreamily and imagined everything they would do. What she'd say. How to convey the message of how fuckingsorry she was that she lead him into a trap.

The car took a sharp turn to the left and she hit the back seat, hard. She cringed as another shot of shot surged through her body. Her accident seemed like such a long time almost forget about it.

Her life was an accident. Or at least that's what she'd been told all throughout her childhood. Everyday at the same time, at the same place with the same word. Until the FBI came looking for talent. Maggie had something to prove and she proved it with skill. Before she knew it, she was taken to a training camp and out of the hellhole she'd called home. Relief ran through her. At least during her lifetime she'd done something right.

The sudden stop of the car brought her back to reality. She grimaced and tried to open her eyes again. With all her strength, she pried them open and looked around the car. There was nothing particularly special about it. However, it was worn and was likely it was stolen. There was no way that it was a government car. Which meant the the government wasn't informed of her condition. Yet. Straining her ears, she could hear the commission outside as Gabriel argued with the policemen that pulled him over.

Gabriel let out a string of curses as he fumbled for his FBI badge to prove that he was indeed an agent and not a drag racer. With a cry of victory, he finally found it and said: " There. Happy?"

He opened the car door and slammed it behind him and proceeded to cuss out drivers on the continued to drive. Turning a couple of time, he finally pulled over at a warehouse.

How cliche of him, Maggie though. I guess I'm going to be fine after all. Gabriel opened the door and carefully lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the warehouse. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lillian, Riley, and Dr. Cassidy rushing towards them.

"Gabriel! What the hell happened? We lost signal and.." Lillian trailed off as if noticing Maggie for the first time.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"It's Emma and she's going to die. She was hit by a ball, whipped at her as it seems and it triggered something. She started puking and spazzing so I injected her with the serum you gave me." Gabriel explained. "I've been counting the time. She should have a good hour left. If you hurry."

Lillan threw a questioning look towards him. "What do you mean? Emma's dead. The brain transplant didn't work."

Gabriel sighed. "That's Emma. The brain transplant worked and the government wanted it to be kept a secret so that she didn't have any history."

Lillian gasped. " , fix her." she pleaded with him

"I...I.." sweat poured down his forehead. "Alright." he finally said. He knocked all the paper off the table and ran off to get his equipment


End file.
